1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rope light, and more particularly to a portable wordsign arrangement which enables the user to customize the array of alphabet and/or number units to form an individual wordsign for increasing the visibility in a low light condition.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, most decoration lighting and advertisement signs are fluorescent or neon lamps. The fluorescent lamp or the neon lamp not only gives the sharp image of the advertisement sign but also provides lots of fancy for decoration. Therefore, the sign of the street number or the indication sign such as the xe2x80x9cOPENxe2x80x9d wordsign supporter of the restaurant is made by the fluorescent lamp or the neon lamp. However, such fluorescent or neon lamp has several drawbacks.
Since each of the wordsign supporters has different arrays of alphabet or the number, each wordsign supporter must be custom made. For example, each user must custom made the wordsign supporter for his or her street number sign. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the wordsign supporter will be highly increased. Thus, since the arrays of the alphabet and/or the number are linked with each other, when one of the alphabet or the number is broken, which is not replaceable, the entire wordsign supporter must be replaced.
In addition, the manufacturing process of making the wordsign supporter is complicated. The conventional method of making the fluorescent lamp for the wordsign supporter comprises the steps of constructing the glass tube to form the alphabet or the number and adhering the fluorescent powder on the inner surface of the glass tube to tint the color on the glass tube. Therefore, the conventional method has many limitations according to the shape and size of the wordsign supporter. Moreover, since only one single colored fluorescent powder can be adhered on the inner surface of the glass tube, it is too tedious that one single color formed on the glass tube of the fluorescent lamp.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a portable wordsign arrangement, which enables the user to customize the array of alphabet and/or number units to form an individual wordsign for increasing the visibility in a low light condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable wordsign arrangement, which is capable of functioning as a sign or the street number of street name, an individual door sign, or an advertisement sign.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable wordsign arrangement, wherein each of the illuminating characters is formed by the rope light in such a manner that the user is able to customize the array of the illuminating character according to the needs of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable wordsign arrangement, wherein each of the illuminating characters is replaceable so that the user is able to change the non-functional illuminating character instead of replacing the entire wordsign arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable wordsign arrangement, wherein the installation of the illuminating character is simple and easy that by attaching the rope light on the wordsign supporter. Therefore, every individual is able to build his or her own wordsign arrangement by characterizing the rope light to form the illuminating character and mounting the illuminating character on the wordsign supporter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable wordsign arrangement, wherein no expensive or complicated structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for not only providing an illuminating configuration of the wordsign supporter but also enhancing the appearance and visibility of the wordsign.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a portable wordsign arrangement, comprising:
a wordsign supporter;
a power supply supported by the wordsign supporter;
a word character arrangement, which is formed by a plurality of illuminating characters, comprising at least a rope light having an electric connector end electrically connected to the power supply, wherein the rope light is shaped into the illuminating characters for increasing a visibility of the word character arrangement at a low light condition; and
means for securely mounting the word character arrangement on the wordsign supporter.
According to the above embodiment, the illuminating characters are shaped as alphabets, A to Z, and numbers, 0 to 9.
Still other advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detail description, wherein the present invention has merely shown and described in the preferred embodiment, simply by way of illustration of the best mode of carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.